Dark Angel
by SilverDauntless
Summary: Gustavo has a daughter! Shocking, I know! Silver just so happens to be a singer/actress and very beautiful: Exactly like a dark angel. She is independant and loves skateboarding and hockey. A likeable person, unlike her father. I mean... she even got Bitters to like her! The members of our favorite band fight for her attention, but who will win her affections in the end?


I do not own Big time rush, I only own Silver.

James POV

Carlos, Kendall,Logan and I are all relaxing in the lobby, drinking smoothies.

Gustavo has gived us the day off to do as we please. May I say Finally? We have worked our asses off to have the songs ready in time for the concert, which is, by the way, in two days. I am really excited about that!

I opened my mouth to ask Kendall where Katie was. I would never admit it to her, but I had missed the little brat! I hadn't seen her since yesterday...

Before I could make a sound, an angel walked in through the Palmwoods' main entrance. She was tall, as in 5' 7ft tall. She had gorgeous raven black wavy hair with dirty blonde highlights that reached her waist. Her doe-like, almond-shaped eyes were an emerald green color and I was sure I could stare at them for forever and get lost inside black beauty was wearing a DC skater's hat and baggy jeans that rode low on her hips. Her shirt was black and it reached just above her belly button. It wrote : "I'm the girl your mother warned you about!" with a cheeky smily face at the end. She was carrying a guitar, a skateboard and a hockey stick. She took powerfull, confident steps towards the reception, where Mr. Bitters was... reading a magazine?

I was staring and I didn't was beautiul, sexy and different. A good different, don't get me wrong! I heard Carlos ask breathlessly:

"Am I dreaming, or did _she_ really walk in the lobby?" I shook my head as if to clear it and closed my mouth. When had my jaw dropped? I hadn't realised.

"She really did walk in mate." Kendall answered, his widened eyes still on the new girl.

"She is like an angel, a dark beatuful angel." Logan gushed, with dreamy eyes. I said nothing. I simply kept looking at the beauty. I was surpirised by Logan and Kendall's reaction. Mine and Carlos' I understand, but they had just broken up with their girlfriends like three weeks ago. It was a mutual decision and they remained friends, but still!

I shushed the guys, wanting to listen in to what she was going to say to Bitters. I wanted to hear the sound of her voice.

She walked over to the reception and cleared her throat with a smirk -which was very sexy may I add.

"What do you want?" Bitters questioned annoyed without bothering to look up from his magazine.

She fake sighed. "And here I thought you'd be glad to see me Regi. Guess I was wrong." She sighed again and made to leave. Her voice was low and had a husky tone to it, which caused James Junior to stand at full attention. Wait. Did she just call Bitters Regi? Was she like...sleeping with him? I felt a sting of jealousy and shudderes at the thought, my erecetion gone.

Bitters' head shot up so fast that I thought he would become dizzy.

"Silvie?" He said unsure. After a second he exclaimed once more "Silvie!" with an excited voice. He got up and rushed to hug her, his magazine long forgotten. Me and the guys' jaws collectively dropped. Bitters. The same Bitters we had never EVER seen smile HUGGED the angel. My jealousy increased and I was clenching my fists. Why did she affect me that way?

Her giggles broke me out of my thoughts.

"I missed you Silv. Do you know what I've been through while you were gone?" He scowled, looking more ike the Bitters I knew and hated.

"Silvie" giggled again.

"I missed you too Reg. Would you mind escorting me to my room? We can catch up there, but my feet are killing me!" She groaned.

Bitters chuckled. He bowed, which looked extremely weird due to is weight.

"Ladies' first."

"Silvie" curtsied.

"Why thank you kind sir" She said in return and they both burst out laughing. They walked down the hall, chatting quitely with Bitters carrying her guitar. The jealouse was there but I pushed in the back of my mind. I thought rationally! She cannot be with Bitters! I mean, she looked no older that 17 nd he is 50!

"Someone hit me. I REALLY need to make sure I am not dreaming. Bitters being nce? I cannot belive I just witnessed that!" Kendall whisper-yelled after a few moments.

I smired and punched him in the arm, seeing I was sitting next to him.

"Dude what the hell?" He yelled, while rubbing his shoulder.

I shrugged.

"You told us to hit you! I smiply obeyed!" I teased.

"It was a rhtorical... request!" He glared at me.

I laughed it off.

"Now guys, that girl will be mine." I said with confidence.

"No, she's mine!" Carlos disagreed.

"Like you could ever beat the face!" I said confidently, while waving my arm.

"Guys... Guys... please stop fighting. She is neither of your because she will date e!" Logan said with calm.

"Shut up Logan! Why would she look at you guys, if she can have me?" Kendall questioned.

"Have you seen these?" I smirked, lifting my shirt to reveal nothing but my six-pack abs.

Carlos growled. He actually growled!

"She's mine!" He yelled!

"No She's MINE!" I yelled back.

"SHE'S MINE!" Both Logan and Kendall joined in the fight!

"How about some friendly competition?" I offered as a solution, certain that I could beat tese guys and get the girl.

They all nodded and we shook hands.

"May the best man win!"

**_I know it's short, but this will tell if the story is worth being continued. If it is, then I promise that the next chapter will be much MUCH longer. So please review, even if you did not like the "sneak peak". I need to know! _**

**_xoxo__ SilverD__auntless_**


End file.
